emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Sugden
Robert Jacob Sugden is a character in Emmerdale. He first appeared in his birth episode, Episode 1042 (22nd April 1986) to 2005 followed by a brief appearance at his father's funeral in 2009. He was the son of Jack Sugden and his wife Pat who died when Robert was 4 months old. Robert is the grandson of Annie Sugden. Robert was originally played as a baby by Richard Smith (1986 to 1989); Christopher Smith (1989 to 2001); Karl Davies (2001 to 2005; 2009). Robert returned in October 2014 and is played by Ryan Hawley. Robert has developed a much more evil side to him. His return in October 2014, he become involved in the major storylines; returning to the village with the White family, an affair with Aaron Livesy, the manslaughter of Katie Sugden and cover-up, being shot by Ross Barton in the whodunnit storyline and supporting Aaron when learned he was sexually abused by his father, Gordon Livesy, when he was a child. Biography Storylines 1986-2009 In April 1986 Pat and Jack Sugden had a baby boy Robert Jacob Sugden, named after his two grandfathers. His godfather was Amos Brearly, who would one day be his step grandfather. 2014-present In October 2014, Robert Sugden visited his father's grave and his old house, Tenant House. He then made his face known at The Woolpack to Diane and Victoria. Robert said it was a flying visit as he was there on business (selling agricultural machinery). Robert then visits the auction open day at Home Farm to meet his fiancee, Chrissie White who has been looking around. In doing so he reveals Nicola's bluff of having Katie and Andy pose as buyers to put off Chrissie. Robert is reluctant to move to Home Farm but Chrissie is keen. After insulting Katie, Robert receives a punch from Andy just as Lawrence White arrives, Robert's boss and future father-in-law. Later, Robert is horrified when Lawrence announces that he bought Home Farm and they will be moving back to the area meaning he will have to stay. Lawrence saw Robert as a good investor to Home Farm but as a user. He wanted to try and oust Robert from Chrissie's life but in the end Robert staged a robbery with Aaron Livesy and Ross Barton and pretended to be the hero and "saved" a kidnapped Lawrence. He won Lawrence over, who realised he was not so bad after all. In December 2014 Robert started an affiar with Aaron, and this annoyed Katie Sugden, who knew what he was like before. In February 2015, Robert and Chrissie were due to be married and Katie threatened to spill the beans to Chrissie. One time Robert lured her to Wylie's Farm, which was due to be renovated and to be Katie and Andy's new home. Him and Katie argued and Katie fell to her death through a rotting floor. Aaron later found out and helped Robert cover his tracks. In 21st January 2016, Aaron confessed to Robert, he was raped by his father when he was a child. Gordon denies the accusation but Robert believe Aaron. In 24th March 2016, after a bitter split, Robert and Chrissie had a relatively civil divorce settlement. Memorable info Birthday: 22nd April 1986 Full Name: Robert Jacob Sugden * Born in a bedroom at the original Emmerdale Farm * In several episodes (including episodes 7105, 12th February 2015; 7113, 23rd February 2015), Robert (as played by Ryan Hawley) is in the living room of the Woolpack standing near a photograph of Jack with a young Robert (as played by Christopher Smith). * Likes Death Note, the'' Japanese Manga series of comic books. An interest he shares with Finn Barton (episode 7024). Quotes Robert to others * “He’s been, Daddy.” An early line from Robert, announcing the arrival of Father Christmas! (episode 1415) * “Just because I read books don’t mean it’s not work” Robert's response to Andy who has said that he and Jack have been doing Robert's share of the farm work (episode 2927) * “You’re too busy with your stupid farm like you always are. I hate this farm. Why don’t you sell the lot?!...“ Robert to Jack. 30th May 2001 (episode 2927) * “I can’t stay on the farm. I can’t stay in the village. I never want to see him again.” Robert to Jack about Andy, shortly before leaving for Spain (episode 2928). * “Okay” Robert’s last line before he leaves for Spain (episode 2928). N.B. Last line spoken by Robert as played by Christopher Smith. * “Yeah, no problem thanks. Lived around here all my life” Robert’s to a bus driver, returning to the village from Spain (episode 2976). N.B. First line spoken by Robert as played by Karl Davies. * “Things have changed a bit, pal. Next time you have a go, you might still win. But I’ll have ya. Either when you’re not looking or when you’re asleep. I don’t care.” Robert to Andy, pointing out that he still hasn’t forgiven him for Sarah’s death (episode 2976). * “I’ll never forget you.” Robert as he places a rose at Jack’s grave (episode 5219). N.B. Last line spoken by Robert as played by Karl Davies. * “Diane. Victoria. Missed me?” Robert returns to the village after a five year absence (episode 7006). N.B. First line spoken by Robert as played by Ryan Hawley. * “All I had to do was be a nasty little pooftah like you and you would have given me anything.” Robert being particularly nasty to Lawrence (episode 7025). * “It scares me being alone” Robert thinks about the future, to Aaron (episode 7180). Others on Robert * “He’s got a right edge to him though, Robert. Like everyone’s picking on him all the time” Andy to Katie about Robert (episode 2976). * “Oh my beautiful, beautiful nerd brother” Finn on discovering he has a fellow geek. And that he fancies him too! (episode 7024). * “...He looks a lot less cocky”; * “Still got one of those faces you still want to punch though, eh?” Andy and Adam as Robert returns to the village after recovering from his shooting-induced coma (episode 7339). * “You can roll a turd in as much glitter as you want but it will always be the same underneath”. Chas to Robert, reminding him that despite his kind actions towards Aaron he still can't be trusted (episode 7421). Family '''Father' Jack Sugden (deceased) Mother Pat Sugden (deceased); Sarah Sugden (step mother, deceased); Diane Sugden (step mother) Siblings Jackie Merrick (full), Sandie Merrick (half same mother), Tommy Merrick (half, same mother), Victoria Sugden (half, same father); Andy Sugden (adopted) Grandfathers Jacob Sugden (deceased), David Harker (deceased?) Grandmothers Annie Sugden, Dolly Harker (deceased?). 'Spouse 'Chrissie White (2015-2016) 'Children 'Lachlan White (step-son via Chrissie) Gallery Sugden, Robert-Pat-Jack-1986-04-22.JPG|Robert Sugden, not long after his birth, with parents Pat and Jack. April 1986. Sugden, Robert-1986-08-26.JPG|Robert Sugden, aged 4 months. On the day of Pat's death. August 1986. Sugden, Robert-1993-08-10.JPG|Robert Sugden, aged about 7 years old. At the 2nd Emmerdale Farm. August 1993. Sugden, Robert-Jack-2005-10-05.JPG|Jack bids Robert farewell. Last scene between son and father. October 2005. Sugden, Robert-2009-02-10.JPG|Robert watches Jack's funeral from Skipdale bridge. February 2009. Sugden, Robert-Jack grave-2009-02-10.JPG|Robert Sugden at Jack's graveside. N.B. Last appearance of Karl Davies as Robert. February 2009. Sugden, Andy, Robert-1995-07-09.JPG|Andy and Robert. July 1995. Sugden, Andy, Robert-2004-05-04.JPG|Andy and Robert. May 2004. Sugden, Andy, Robert-2015-02-06.JPG|Andy and Robert. February 2015. Sugden, Robert, Victoria-1997-11-04.JPG|Robert and Victoria, and a jam sandwich. November 1997. Sugden, Robert, Victoria-2001-08-07.JPG|Robert teaches Spanish to Victoria. August 2001. Sugden, Robert, Victoria-2014-11-14.JPG|Brother and sister, Robert and Victoria Sugden. November 2014. Sugden, Robert-1996-08-08.JPG|Robert Sugden. Aged 10. August 1996. Sugden, Robert-2015-02-23.JPG|Two Roberts together! Another shot of Robert with the photo of himself and Jack in the background. February 2015. Sugden, Robert-2015-05-14.JPG|Robert Sugden. May 2015. Sugden, Robert and Livesy, Aaron-2015-03-26.JPG|Robert Sugden and Aaron Livesy. March 2015. Sugden, Jack and Robert-last shot of Chris S-2001-05-31.JPG|Robert walks away from Jack. May 2001. N.B. Last appearance of Christopher Smith as Robert. Sugden, Robert-first shot of Karl D-2001-08-07.JPG|Robert alights from the bus to Emmerdale. August 2001. N.B. First appearance of Karl Davies as Robert. Sugden, Robert and Annie-1986-10.JPG|Robert, aged six months,with his grandmother, Annie. October 1986. Sugden, Robert and Jack-1989-11-21.JPG|A three year old Robert sits with his father. November 1989. Emmie pat 1985.png|Pat Sugden while pregnant with Robert. Notice the family resemblance to Ryan Hawley's Robert? Sugden, Robert-upset-2009-02-10.JPG|Robert upset about his dad. The day of Jack's funeral. February 2009. Sugden, Robert-2015-11-11.JPG|"You killed mum!" An upset Robert recalls being told to leave by his dad ten years previously whilst Andy could stay, even after killing Sarah. November 2015. Sugden, Robert-2001-08-07.JPG|Robert returns from Spain with a new face! August 2001. Sugden, Robert-first shot of Ryan H-2014-10-23.JPG|Robert returns to the village and visits his father's grave. October 2014. N.B. First appearance of Ryan Hawley as Robert. Sugden, Robert-2014-10-23.JPG|"...Missed me?" Another new face for Robert. October 2014. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Sugden family. Category:Harker family. Category:Mechanics. Category:Woolpack barmen. Category:Chefs. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1986 births. Category:2015 marriages. Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Home Farm managers. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Villains.